


Memory

by luwinaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brothership, Gen, No Romance, Sad
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luwinaa/pseuds/luwinaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika Jongin hanya bisa mengenang memori yang paling bahagia dan membuatnya terbuai dalam kesedihan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Ini 'sad' area, tapi aku gak tahu ini bakalan sad atau ndak sih'-' dan ini alurnya campuran ya.

 

Jongin  mengenal Kyungsoo ketika ia berada di Stasiun kota, sambil menanti kereta tujuannya, Jongin sering memandang Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo dengan tenang memainkan biola kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

 

Setiap hari dan setiap pukul lima sore, Jongin terkadang sudah berada di kursi tunggu dekat loket tiket dan ia sering menunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo. Mengamati menit kedatangan Kyungsoo.

 

Tak salah pada hari Kamis sore kemarin, Jongin duduk di bangku seraya mengeratkan jaketnya dan mengusap-usap lengannya. Bulan September pada minggu akhir memang selalu datang dengan angin yang dingin dan beberapa daun kering berwarna cokelat kemerahan mulai luruh dari rantingnya. Kyungsoo datang terlambat, dia berlari-lari dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya menghampiri sudut Stasiun dan menghembuskan udara hangat dari rongga mulutnya untuk menghangatkan diri.

 

Jongin beruntung, selain mendapat kopi panas secara _c_ _uma-cuma_ dari toko makanan di dalam stasiun, ia juga bisa melihat penampilan terbaik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuka kait biola dan mengambilnya, kali ini Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar ketika melihat pemandangan musim gugur di depannya.

 

Kyungsoo menghirup udara musim gugur perlahan dan memulai dengan nada rendah, nada yang tenang dan ringan lalu berubah menjadi menghayutkan. Kyungsoo mulai masuk pada titik puncak lagu, dimana nada yang tenang itu berubah menjadi sedih, sedih, dan kesedihan yang dalam. Dan suara biola itu lirih saat terdengar oleh Jongin yang sedang melamun.

 

Entah kenapa, Jongin mulai terduduk diam dan termenung. Melihat angin tak kasat mata itu dengan pandangan kosong dan seakan jiwanya mengikuti alunan nada yang dimainkan oleh Kyungsoo.

 

Begitupun dengan orang-orang yang ikut menunggu kereta, mereka terdiam lalu memandang Kyungsoo kemudian kembali diam dengan pikiran mereka. Mungkin, mereka berpikir tentang masa lalunya, masalah hidup mereka, masa depan, dan urusan lainnya– _mungkin_.

 

♦•♦

 

Pada akhirnya, Jongin berhasil mendekati Kyungsoo dengan mengajaknya berbincang di cafe pinggir jalan raya. Memesan dua cangkir kopi panas dan saling melempar tawa, itu sangat menyenangkan.

 

Semua hal yang dilakukan bersama Kyungsoo, menurut Jongin itu sangat menyenangkan dan di dalam dirinya penuh dengan buih kesenangan yang membuat dirinya bisa lebih paham tentang hubungan teman. Hanya saja jika Jongin sadar bila dirinya akan tetap bahagia–sebelum Jongin masuk ICU dan koma untuk beberapa minggu.

 

♦•♦

 

“Hai,” sapa Jongin dengan nada lirih.

 

Kyungsoo yang hendak pergi menenteng tas biolanya, berhenti melangkah, “Oh, hai..” namun senyum itu hilang dan tergantikan dengan raut kebingungan, “Kau siapa? Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?”

 

Jongin melihat kedua ujung sepatunya sebentar lalu menoleh ke arah lain, “Aku– _ghmm_ –kita baru bertemu dan aku, aku Kim Jongin–panggil saja Jongin.” Dan telapak tangan Jongin terulur maju. Faktanya setelah telapak tangan Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin, Jongin merasa jika Kyungsoo lebih mirip seperti kakaknya, ketimbang teman.

 

“Mau _mengobrol_ sebentar denganku?” Jongin masih belum memiliki keberanian menatap Kyungsoo secara langsung, jadi ia hanya melihat ke arah jalur kereta yang kini sedang lengang.

 

Sejenak Kyungsoo terdiam, takut jika Jongin berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya. Tapi setelah Kyungsoo menelisik sikap dan cara berpakaian Jongin, Kyungsoo telah paham jika Jongin orang baik yang masih bersekolah. Serta sikap ramah yang terbalut wajah dinginnya itu.

 

“Baiklah.”

 

Jongin bengong karena takjub akan ajakannya yang diterima oleh Kyungsoo. Lalu ia kembali sadar setelah suara melengking dari peluit, menandakan jika ada sebuah kereta yang akan datang.

 

♦•♦

 

Seorang lelaki paruh baya berambut hitam tipis datang menghampiri sebuah ruangan, dia masuk dengan gelisah, “Bagaimana dengan keadaannya?” laki-laki itu mencengkeram sendiri kedua tangannya.

 

“Sejauh ini memang belum terlihat, tapi jika ia terus seperti ini, maka keadaannya akan semakin lemah dan akan saya usahakan, ia memiliki sebuah semangat.”

 

Lelaki yang sedang berdiri menghampiri jendela gedung, “Kadang kala, mereka sedang berkelana dan terlalu nyaman pada perjalanannya, kadang juga mereka terlalu sendiri hingga mereka lupa pada kenyataan.”

 

Laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya, “Biarkan dia yang menentukan, aku tidak mau memaksa jika dia terlalu lelah.”

 

“Baiklah tuan, hanya itu yang perlu saya beri tahu.”

 

♦•♦

 

Jongin tengah menyesap minumannya dengan pandangan yang masih menatap Kyungsoo. Jongin sendiri tak sadar jika kopi panas itu mengalir pada tenggorokannya dan menyebabkan dirinya beringsut terkejut dan segera mengambil tisu, lantas membersihkan noda yang tercecer pada celana jeansnya.

 

“Kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?”

 

Jongin tersedak, lagi. Kali ini tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri. Pikirannya masih belum bisa diajak berkompromi dan langsung saja menyahut, “Hanya terkejut dengan pernyataanmu tadi, Hyung. Kita kan baru pertama kali bertemu, kau langsung bisa menjawab ‘baiklah’.”

 

Kyungsoo mendongak dan menemukan tatapan Jongin yang langsung menatap kedua matanya. Pandangan itu teduh dan kelam, mata Jongin bening dan indah–menurut Kyungsoo itu mirip dengan mata ibunya dulu yang sekarang entah kemana ia.

 

“Kau jujur sekali ya.” Kyungsoo terkekeh dan mengusap surai hitam milik Jongin lembut. Membuat sengatan listrik pada tubuh Jongin dan Jongin terlihat tegang dibuatnya. Itu pemandangan yang lucu, jika Jongin bisa melihat reka adegannnya.

 

“Tapi, hyung, kenapa kau menjadi musisi jalanan jika kau masih berkuliah?”

 

Kyungsoo menyesap kopinya perlahan, lalu mencecap lidahnya, “Karena aku berada di fakultas seni musik, semester dua, maka aku bersama teman-temanku sepakat jika kita mulai mengasah bakat,” Kyungsoo menyerngit ketika menatap pergelangan tangan kiri Jongin, “Hitung-hitung, bisa membiayai kuliah sendiri.”

 

Jongin menarik lengannya dan menutupi pergelangan tangannya dengan kemeja birunya. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, “Kau, sering keluar masuk rumah sakit ya?”

 

Jongin tercekat. Cangkir kopinya mengambang di udara, hendak ia minum. Namun Jongin kembali meletakannya dan terdiam sejenak, “Memang, aku memang sering keluar masuk rumah sakit dan kata dokter pribadiku, keadaan tubuhku tidak begitu baik hingga detik ini.”

 

“Kau tahu, kata sebagian orang, orang yang sering sakit-sakitan itu pertanda jika hidupnya tidak ada tawa yang nyata. Hanya kepura-puraan lalu bersedih. Apa aku benar?” siku kirinya untuk bertopang dagu dan tangan lainnya Kyungsoo gunakan untuk mengaduk isi cangkirnya.

 

Jongin terdiam, lagi. “Hanya masalah keluarga.” –Bohong, gumam Jongin dalam benaknya.

 

Mereka terdiam. Keheningan melenyapkan suara apapun di sekitar Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka sibuk dengan jalanan Seoul yang semakin lama, semakin padat.

 

“Hei, mau aku hibur?”

 

Matanya berbinar bahagia dan kedua mata hitam bening itu, seolah tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, “Tapi aku harus pulang, aku duluan Jongin.” Jongin mengangguk kecil, “Tenang, aku yang membayarnya.” Jongin berdiri dengan bangga dan segera menuju meja kasir.

 

“Selamat malam Jongin.”

 

Jongin terdiam setelah ia berbalik dari meja kasir.

 

“Malam. Kyungsoo hyung.” lirih Jongin.

 

♦•♦

 

Jongin tertidur begitu saja ketika bahunya dipegang oleh sebuah telapak tangan yang dingin, lalu ia dengar suara teriakan khawatir dari ibunya, dan ia merasa ringan.

 

Tak lama, Jongin bangun di atas padang rumput yang sepanjang mata memandang tidak ada pepohonan dan tidak ada matahari yang terik, hanya cahaya terang yang sejuk dengan semilir angin yang lembut.

 

Jongin duduk termenung, tak berniat untuk berdiri, tak berniat untuk berlari, karena Jongin tidak memiliki ingatan, tapi Jongin merasa ada satu ingatan yang membuatnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari pelipisnya.

 

“Apa kau ingat dengan dunia sana?”

 

“Tidak.” Sahut Jongin cepat dan ia tidak terkejut dengan suara itu.

 

“Ibumu?” Jongin menggeleng, “Ayah?” Jongin menggeleng sekali lagi, “Nenekmu?” Jongin menggeleng lebih kuat.

 

Suara itu kemudian menghilang.

 

“Lalu, Kyungsoo?” Jongin ingin menggeleng namun ia terdiam setelah mengulang nama itu dalam diam.

 

“Semua memorimu tidak hilang, tapi berada di tanganku. Kau tidak bisa mengingat karena kau hanya memiliki memori kebahagiaan yang sangat sedikit.”

 

“Memangnya kenapa jika aku hanya memiliki kebahagiaan yang sedikit?”

 

Suara itu kembali menghilang.

 

“Belum saatnya kau mengetahui.” Angin semilir tenang berubah menjadi angin yang bergemerisik kencang, membuat rambut Jongin acak-acakan, “Kembalilah tidur.”

 

Dan tanpa sadar, Jongin kembali menghempaskan badannya di atas rumput dan ia terlelap tidur.

 

♦•♦

 

Kyungsoo datang dengan janjinya dan menghampiri Jongin, “Aku datang.” Tentu, Jongin tersenyum sangat lebar.

 

Jongin tersenyum senang saat tangan Kyungsoo menariknya untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Kyungsoo membawa Jongin ke arah taman yang tidak jauh dari Stasiun. Jongin menatapnya dengan raut bertanya.

 

“Aku akan mengajarkanmu tentang musik dan keindahan lainnya tentang musik.”

 

Jongin mengangguk-angguk kecil seraya tersenyum kecil.

 

“Dengarkan.” Lantas Kyungsoo berdiri dan tidak lupa biola kecilnya.

 

Jongin bisa merasakan jika ia berada di sebuah padang ilalang dengan angin yang menggoyangkan julur-julur ilalang tersebut, sinar matahari yang terik namun tetap sejuk karena sebuah pohon berdahan lebar menaunginya. Sedangkan Jongin dengan fantasinya, berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo ada di sana sedang melangkah di tengah-tengah ilalang dan Jongin mengikutinya.

 

Belum sampai Jongin menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba musik dari biola berhenti. Jongin mendongak ke arah Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang pucat, “Ada apa?”

 

Kyungsoo terdiam dan jemarinya bergetar menunjuk wajahnya, “Jongin, kau mimisan.”

 

♦•♦

 

Jongin terbangun di ruang inapnya, ia mencoba bergerak meraih gelas air putih namun gagal karena terkejut. Ibunya tiba-tiba saja datang dan berteriak girang melihat Jongin telah sadar, “Jongin! Kau sudah sadar? Astaga, aku tidak percaya ini,”

 

Dokter pribadi Keluarga Kim datang dengan langkah besar dan sama terkejutnya, “Sudah kuduga, kesehatannya meningkat signifikan.”

 

Ayah dan Ibu Jongin terlampau senang, namun Jongin hanya duduk diam dalam pelukan mereka. Dokter itu menatap Jongin selidik dan menghampiri, “Nak, kau baik-baik saja?” dan sebuah trik mata, membuat dokter itu yakin jika Jongin tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

 

Dokter itu memanggil kedua orangtua Jongin dan beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pergi meninggalkan ruangan, hanya tinggal dokter itu dan Jongin di dalam ruangan.

 

“Hai, namaku Cha Yunjung, Dokter Cha,” kenalnya.

 

Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

 

“Ngomong-ngomong, soal kesehatanmu,” alis Jongin berkerut mendengarkan, “Kesehatanmu mulai membaik, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin kau senang terlebih dahulu.”

 

Jongin terus saja menatap Dokter Cha.

 

“Tubuhmu bisa saja turun secara drastis, dan jalan terakhir adalah keajaiban dan keinginanmu.”

 

Jongin mulai tidak suka mendengar tentang fakta ini, ini tentang cara kematiannya, apa sebegitu mudah untuk berbicara tentang kematian?. Jongin hanya saja belum siap.

 

Ya, ia memang belum siap.

 

♦•♦

 

Setelah insiden Jongin mimisan dan ia kembali koma, tiba-tiba saja selama tiga minggu ke depan kesehatan Jongin sudah seperti orang awam. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo datang ke ruang inapnya.

 

“Hai,” sapanya, Kyungsoo menengok ke dalam ruang dan melihat Jongin tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

 

“Hai..!”

 

Kyungsoo masuk dan duduk di sebelahnya, kali ini Kyungsoo datang begitu rapi dan raut wajahnya sarat akan kecemasan.

 

“Hyung, kau kenapa?”

 

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Jongin, “Kau yang aneh Jongin, kau selalu koma tapi kau sekarang sudah tidak sepucat dulu.”

 

Jongin mendengus, “Hyung tidak senang?”

 

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan meraih jemari Jongin, “Aku senang, melebihi perasaanku ketika aku bisa terbang.”

 

Jongin tertawa renyah, “Memangnya hyung bisa terbang? Sayap pun tidak ada, hyung bagiku adalah seekor ayam yang ingin bermimpi menjadi angsa.” Kyungsoo cemberut dan menggelitik perut Jongin.

 

♦•♦

 

Jam empat malam, ketika matahari masih merambat di bawah batas horizon, Jongin terbangun dan ia duduk di tepi ranjangnya, termangu pada satu titik pikiran. Ia benar-benar sedih jika harus melupakan kenangan sedih dan hanya bisa mengenang kenangan bahagia, justru kenangan sedihlah yang membuat Jongin menjadi sosok yang tegar.

 

Sedangkan kenangan bahagia akan membuatnya sedih.

 

Jongin berjalan menuju jendela dan duduk di kusen jendela, menekuk lututnya dan menatap langit malam yang hambar. Tanpa kerlip bintang, tanpa binar bulan, tanpa hadirnya Kyungsoo. Jongin selama ini telah menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai kakaknya, karena ia anak tunggal yang kesepian, yang dimanjakan, yang terkunci oleh kontak sosial di lingkungannya.

 

♦•♦

 

Besok paginya, Jongin tertidur dengan tidak elit di atas ranjang dan Kyungsoo yang sudah datang hanya bisa cekikikan dan menahan lubang hidung Jongin untuk bernapas.

 

“ _Mworago_?!” Jongin tersentak bangun dan keringat dingin bercucuran.

 

“Hei, apa sebegitu parah aku menutupinya?” Kyungsoo terkekeh.

 

Jongin melongo, “Kukira, aku akan mati.”

 

Lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo menarik lengan Jongin untuk memeluknya, “Kau hanya perlu tahu jika di dunia ini hanya didominasi oleh opini payah dan murahan, tapi kau juga harus tahu jika ada fakta yang mengikatnya,” Kyungsoo melonggarkan pelukannya dan ia mengusap surai milik Jongin yang kering, “Itu adalah kenyataan.”

 

Jongin menoleh malas.

 

“Jangan berpuitis ria hyung.”

 

“Tidak Jongin, kau hanya perlu mengetahui sebuah fakta jika,” Kyungsoo mengambil jeda dan saat ia akan mengeluarkan semua permasalahan, ibu Jongin datang dan ia tersentak melihat Jongin–serta Kyungsoo.

 

“Selamat pagi, Nyonya Kim.” Sapa ramah Kyungsoo namun terselip nada datar di sana.

 

Ibu Jongin mengatupkan bibirnya dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

 

♦•♦

 

Sore harinya setelah Ibu Jongin pulang, Jongin keluar dari ruang inapnya dan ia melihat di sepanjang lorong penuh dengan pasien yang siap-tidak-siap akan mengatahui apa itu kematian. Dan Jongin mungkin salah satunya.

 

Jongin berjalan menggunakan mantel rajutnya dan ia berniat menuju Ruang Administrasi rumah sakit.

 

Tapi setelah sampai di meja Administrasi, di sana ramai sekali dengan orang dan Jongin tidak ingin mengambil resiko terjepit, beranggapan jika dirinya masih sakit dan ia kembali melangkah berbalik namun ia menabrak seorang suster.

 

“Tuan Kim, sebaiknya anda jangan banyak bergerak dahulu.”

 

“Kenapa? Aku sudah sehat, hanya pemulihan saja kan,”

 

Suster itu tersenyum membenarkan.

 

“ _Chogiyo_ , umm,” Jongin melirik-lirik gugup, “Kau tahu dimana ruang admistrasi.”

 

“Oh, di sebelah lift di lorong Kelas IV.”

 

♦•♦

 

Jongin kini mengerti perkataan Kyungsoo.

 

Ia bukan seorang anak tunggal, ia memiliki seorang kakak, berasal dari omongan Kyungsoo yang berkata jika Jongin lahir di rumah sakit ini, mungkin Jongin dapat mengetahui kebenaran dari kebohongan.

 

Dan keterkejutan itu membuat Jongin merasa sesak di dada dan ia akhirnya menangis dalam diam, dalam heningnya hari sore.

 

Kakaknya itu adalah Kim Kyungsoo–Kyungsoo itu, Kyungsoo yang selalu bermain ke ruang inapnya dan menghiburnya bak adik dan Jongin berharap jika Kyungsoo adalah kakaknya.

 

Keinginan itu terkabulkan.

 

Pantas saja, ibunya sangat terkejut melihat Kyungsoo berada di ruang inap tadi pagi.

 

♦•♦

 

Esok harinya, Jongin tertidur di atas ranjang dengan tenang.

 

Dengan tenang untuk selamanya, dan selimut putih itu telah menutupi keseluruhan badan Jongin. Dokter Cha berkata, jika Jongin terlalu memikirkan masalah itu semua dan membuat kesehatannya semakin memburuk, memburuk dengan cepat. Bahkan terlalu cepat.

 

Tangis ibu Jongin nyaring dan menyayat hati, ia meraung-raung agar dikembalikan jiwa anaknya tapi bukan namanya kehidupan jika jiwa dapat diperjual belikan.

 

Ibu Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti menangis, membuat setiap orang di ruang inap Jongin terheran-heran, lalu dia bangkit menghampiri Kyungsoo yang berdiri mematung di samping sofa.

 

Ibu Jongin menarik kerah kemejanya dan membentak wajahnya dengan kasar, “Kenapa?! Kenapa kau memberitahunya! Kenapa?! Apa salahku?!! Apa salahku hingga jongin seperti ini, jongin anakku..jongin, kenapa? Kenapa kyungsoo..” dan ia kembali menangis, bersujud di hadapan Kyungsoo yang kini juga ikut menangis. Ibu Jongin menangis dan memukul lantai marmer rumah sakit, ayah Jongin datang memeluknya namun dia semakin berontak dan terus memanggil nama Jongin.

 

Kyungsoo tahu jika kenyataan itu pahit, tapi kebohongan itu lebih pahit, dan sakit diakhir. Ia juga sudah tahu jika kenyataannya ia memang adalah kakak Jongin.

 

♦•♦

 

Jongin terbangun ketika mendengar suara ngengat dan juga sinar matahari yang berkilat terang memenuhi penglihatan Jongin saat ia membuka kedua matanya.

 

Sejenak ia terduduk dan semilir angin menenangkan perasaan Jongin yang tengah kalut. Namun yang bisa ingat hanya segelintir kenangan bahagianya, dan Jongin tersenyum bahwa mengetahui jika Kyungsoo adalah kakaknya.

 

Kyungsoo adalah kakak kandungnya, kakak kandung Jongin.

 

Dan ia cukup bahagia saat ini.

 

♦•♦

 

_“Selamat pagi, Nyonya Kim.” Sapa ramah Kyungsoo namun terselip nada datar di sana._

_Ibu Jongin mengatupkan bibirnya dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa._

_Kyungsoo berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya, sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari ruang inap Jongin, Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dan bergumam, “Kau memiliki kakak, Jongin. Dan kau lahir di rumah sakit ini.”_

_Jongin ingin menjawab tapi telunjuk Kyungsoo menahannya._

_“Kau tahu, sebuah kebenaran dapat menyembunyikan kebohongan tapi sedikit bumbu kebohongan itu perlu untuk mencari kebenaran.”_

_Lalu Kyungsoo melangkah pergi, bagi Jongin semua gerak pada hari itu juga seperti melambat dan ingatan parokialnya mencoba berputar kuat tapi Jongin hanya bergerak statis._

 

 

Memory©_ _ **THE END**._

**Author's Note:**

> Mau dikata apapun, memang author satu ini sdh ngeship sm genre kayak gini XD  
> oh, ya kalo ada yg mau berkunjung ke wordpress> ryusangobil. wordpress. com  
> aku dgn senang hati menyambut kedatangan kalian di sana XD


End file.
